Como enamorar a una rubia
by angekila
Summary: Horo-Horo no sabía que hacer para enamorar a Anna, pero todo cambió cuando el manual para enamorar rubias llegó a sus manos. One-Shot. Reto del foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos" HoroHoroxAnna. Ojalé les guste chicas... Pasen, lean y comenten :)


Hola, One shot para cumplir mi reto impuesto por MEL en el foro "**Yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos xD****"**

Espero hacerlo bien. Es un HoroxAnna y semi-UA

Shaman King no me pertenece.

* * *

**COMO ENAMORAR A UNA RUBIA**

No supe cómo, ni cuando, ni el porqué, pero no puedo sacarme a esa rubia de mi cabeza. La culpa es de esa bruja por dárselas de mostrona con ese maldito vestido negro que no deja nada a la imaginación… Además estoy en la época de las hormonas locas, por lo que me declaro inocente.

Pero ese no fue mi peor error, ahora los que se decían ser mis amigos trataban de "ayudarme" aunque dudo que lo hagan con buenas intenciones. Primero le pedí ayuda a Yoh, el primo de Anna, el tiene a su novia Tamao y es increíble como la chica no ha quedado preñada, así preñada como se le dice a los animales, ya parecen conejos esos dos.

-Oye Yoh ¿Cómo enamoraste a Tamao?-Le pregunté alguna tarde y la respuesta que me dio aumentaron más mis ganas de convertirme en asesino.

-No lo sé, solamente se enamoró- me respondió el de risa contagiosa.

Primer intento de ayuda: Fracasado

Analicé a los individuos hombres de la casa y empecé por Ryu aunque ese no sea tan hombre, sus encuentros nocturnos con Billy, un mesero en un club nocturno, en la camioneta me dejan pensando realmente los gustos del tipo. Ren ni pensarlo, por un momento pensé que mis inclinaciones sexuales estaban afectándose cuando descubrí que pasaba mucho tiempo con el Tao y me sentía muy feliz a su lado pero todo cambió cuando la maldita rubia apareció en la casa.

Pude llamar a Inglaterra y hablar con Lyserg, los europeos tienen fama de seductores sexys pero recordé que las llamadas a larga distancia salían muy costosas, y Chocolove no tenía fama de tener relaciones estables por lo que tampoco sería una buena opción tampoco.

Conclusión estaba acabado, golpeé mi frente con la mesa como señal de decepción, es increíble. Yo ¿El gran Horokeu Usui sufriendo por amor? Increíble pero cierto, de pronto una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hey Hoto-

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con la persona menos esperada, en realidad miré hacia abajo - ¿Qué quieres Manta?-Dije de mala gana.

El enano se sentó en la silla que estaba contigua para quedar a mi altura aunque era un poco complicado – Se cómo ayudarte a conquistar a Anna-

Desde ese momento toda mi atención se concentró en él y desde ese instante sigo el famoso manual "¿COMO ENAMORAR A UNA RUBIA?"

Era el día para empezar el manual y tuve que decirle a Yoh pero este no se mostró sorprendido, realmente no le importó mucho ya que él y su prima se odian aunque para nadie es un secreto que esos dos tuvieron sus "encuentros" cuando Yoh regresaba a Izumo a visitar a su familia y es sorprendente que a Tamao no le moleste.

La rubia lleva ya dos semanas viviendo en casa y hemos compartido unas cuantas palabras cuando nos reunimos para cenar o cuando salimos a algún lugar con los otros habitantes de la casa, estoy seguro no estoy locamente enamorado pero si me gusta mucho y eso fue suficiente para seguir paso a paso el manual.

**PASO 1: Ignórala.**

"Está comprobada que las mujeres encuentran atractivos a aquellos hombres que les demuestran que para ellos no existen"

Leído, entendido y efectuado, la rubia no existiría para mí y aproveché que era su turno para hacer la cena, tomé una revista de la mesa y crucé por la puerta de la cocina y espero que en verdad funcione.

- ¿Horokeu quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena?- Finjo ignorarla mientras atravieso la cocina, ella es algo rara, aun no se atreve a decirme Horo-Horo y con revista en mano y mis ojos fijos en las letras atravieso la cocina y salgo por la otra puerta. Si funcionó, ahora debo esperar hasta la cena para comprobarlo.

….

-Anna- Preguntó Yoh- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste cena a Horo?-

Esa misma pregunta me la hago yo, muero de hambre, la rubia le sirvió a cada uno un platillo diferente y mi plato era el único vacío y al parecer la comida estaba deliciosa.

- Horokeu fue a la cocina en la tarde y al parecer no quería cenar- dijo inocentemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- eso lo dijo el Tao

La rubia se levantó de la mesa y tomó la revista que yo estaba "leyendo" y Oh sorpresa… NOTA MENTAL: si vas a fingir leer, revisa bien la que eliges.

La portada de la revista era algo así "EVITE CENAR PARA BAJAR DE PESO". En ese mismo instante se acabó la conversación, y efectivamente la cena estaba deliciosa porque todos quisieron repetir.

PASO 1: fracaso

* * *

**PASO 2: Sea moderno**

"Innove su armario y este pendiente de las últimas tendencias de la moda, cambie periódicamente su imagen empezando por su corte de cabello o algún peinado nuevo, eso llamará la atención de la mujer"

Estuve tentado a no hacerlo debido a que mi cabello me gusta como está pero un hombre desesperado hacer cualquier locura por una mujer y mas por una rubia, pensándolo bien ya necesitaba un corte.

Acompañado de Yoh y Ren me dispuse entrar al salón de belleza, pero cuando fuimos recibidos por unos sujetos que de hombre no tenían nada los chicos me abandonaron y me dejaron con esos tipos.

Me acomodaron en una silla algo estorbosa pero relajante y sin necesidad de preguntarme que corte quería, sentí las tijeras en mi hermoso cabello y los primeros mechones color azul característico de mi tribu fueron a caer al piso. El corte no me gustaba ni un poco, pero mentalmente me repetía, TODO POR ANNA, TODO POR ELLA. Y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos y dejarme hacer.

Al salir me puse una gorra y me dispuse a comprar ropa lo cual era una buena idea ya que el verano se aproximaba y toda mi ropa era de invierno.

Oficialmente era otro y me sentía tan bien, sobre todo cuando miradas femeninas se posaban en mí y alegre por eso me dispuse a caminar a la casa de Yoh.

Afortunadamente no debí buscar a Anna, pues se encontraba en el recibidor junto con mi hermana, Tamao y Jun la hermana mayor de Ren y cuando voltearon a verme su primera reacción fue de sorpresa y luego de ¿Burla? Se estaban riendo ruidosamente, acto que hizo que me sonrojara, ¿Tan mal me veía? La única que no se burlaba era Anna pero movía su cabeza en señal de ¿decepción? Estaba estupefacto no entendía nada, las chicas pasaron por mi lado en hilera, mi hermana y Jun no podían pronunciar palabra de la risa y siguieron de largo, Tamao me dio unas palmadas en mi hombro que no supe como interpretar y Anna mi hermosa rubia se quedó en frente de mí y me miro minuciosamente empezando por mis pies hasta llegar de nuevo a mis ojos y puedo jurar que la vi sonrojarse o tal vez era solo era mi imaginación.

-¿Qué te parece?- logré balbucear, estaba muy nervioso.

Anna sacó su celular, lo ojeó un momento y puso la pantalla en mi rostro – Es el número de un buen abogado, por si quieres demandar al que te hizo esto- eso último lo dijo con su mano libre señalándome completo. Y se fue por el camino que las otras siguieron.

Me dirigí a la cocina y estaban mis supuestos amigos, cuando me vieron fueron mucho más ruidosos que las chicas para demostrarme su burla, y esos decían ser mis amigos.

Desesperado fui al baño para verme en el espejo de la pared y ahora entiendo. Empezando mis zapatos eran en extremo coloridos, el pantalón me quedaba muy ajustado y realzaba de una forma muy radical mi trasero y era de un color parecido al rosa, llevaba una chaqueta y era lo único decente que tenia encima pues la camisa ahora que la notaba era una nueva tonalidad semejante al vomito, y mi cabello antes azul con un poco de negro ahora era completamente rojo, vestía como el payaso que era. Lo único favorable es que ya tengo planes para mañana.

PASO 2: fracaso

* * *

Así seguí toda la semana y todo fallaba, jamás pensé que la vieja libreta tuviera tantas cosas, estaba escrito a mano y con una caligrafía perfecta y ahora que me fijo la portada no tenía rasgos de estar maltratada, es decir como si estuviera nueva y la caligrafía era con trazos finos parecida a la de … Ren.

Así que eso fue, todo este tiempo esos tres se burlaban de mí, planearon absolutamente todo, me sentía humillado y decepcionado. Con prisa me dirigí a la sala y los vi sentados jugando con su consola, lleno de la ira desconecté el aparato y los encaré.

-Oye que te pasa, iba ganando- Eso lo dijo el chino con mucha molestia.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, que?- Preguntó Yoh que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Se supone que eran mis amigos-

-Somos tus amigos, Horo, y quítate queremos seguir jugando-

No pude más, el cinismo del Tao y la cara de idiota de Yoh, llevaron mi frustración y mi ira al punto de empezar a gritar - ¡Entonces explíquenme, ¿De dónde sacaron la libreta?!- Pude notar la cara de sorpresa de Ren y la misma cara de desentendido de Yoh.

-Creí, que era algo grave, ya estaba preocupándome- Ren pronunció esas palabras de una forma muy tranquila.

-Yo también pensé eso, reaccionas muy mal por una simple broma Horo-Horo-

-¿Una simple broma?, quede como un idiota delante de Anna, debe estar pensando que soy un descerebrado-

-Siempre has sido un idiota, estábamos aburridos y nos aprovechamos de ti-

El cinismo de Ren, me tenia decepcionado y afligido, pero el siempre era así por lo que mi enojo empezó a disiparse.

-Si en verdad Anna te gusta, debes decírselo, ese es el mejor consejo que te doy-

-No puedo Yoh, tengo miedo-

Quería seguir hablando y desahogándome con ellos pero la puerta de la casa se abrió, dándole paso a la rubia.

-Yoh, ya comí algo afuera. Estaré en mi cuarto por si me necesitan-

Anna salió del lugar y sentí la mirada de los chicos - ¿Qué me miran?- dije con desconfianza

-¿Qué esperas?- Yoh se mostró muy serio cuando dijo eso

-¿Qué espero de qué?- En verdad no entendía mucho a lo que se refería el castaño

-Para ir tras Anna, idiota- Y el Ren amargado que tanto estimaba estaba de regreso.

-Debes ir ahora para aprovechar que no están las chicas y no puedan interrumpirte-

Muy bien Horokeu, ahora o nunca. Salí corriendo y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y afortunadamente aun no entraba a la habitación, al parecer tenía problemas con la puerta porque luchaba para destrabarla.

-Anna tengo que decirte algo- Estaba nervioso y muerto del miedo.

-Si claro habla- dijo sin mostrar interés y seguía luchando con la puerta, me fue gracioso escucharla maldecir. Me acerqué a la puerta y con un movimiento brusco pudo abrirse. –Gracias- la escucho decir.

Dirigió su vista directo a la mía, estaba muy nervioso y ninguna frase coherente llegaba a mi mente.

-¿Y?...-Pronunció ella esperando mis palabras

-Ah claro- NOTA MENTAL: soy un imbécil

- Horokeu, estoy muy cansada y te pido el favor que dejes de molestarme si solo sabes balbucear- Tenía cierta molestia en su voz y no la culpo. Seguía mirándome y suspiró molesta, pero cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto las únicas dos neuronas de mi cerebro hicieron sinapsis y pude sujetarla del brazo para que de nuevo me mirara y con mi mano libre tome su cintura, nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse y esta vez sí estaba seguro de su sonrojo y podía notar también su asombro. No supe en que momento empecé a acercarme y ella a cerrar sus ojos, no pude aguantar mis ganas y me atreví a besarla, de los nervios que tenía solo pude juntar nuestros labios, no me importaba quedar como un inexperto, pero a pesar de ser un simple roce me sentía muy feliz.

No supe cuanto duró, pero Anna empezaba a mover sus labios y yo por más idiota que fuera no iba a rechazarla y empezamos a sincronizar nuestros labios, ni siquiera me percaté en que momento sus brazos estaban rodeándome el cuello y mis manos su cintura. A mi parecer era un beso inocente pero expresaba lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella, pero no todo lo bueno dura para siempre y la falta de aire nos obligo a separar nuestros labios pero seguíamos juntos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-Su voz sonaba agitada y estaba sonrojada, y ahora pensaba menos.-Lo suponía-

Se separó de mí, y tenía una sonrisa que nunca le había visto- Eres muy agradable Horo-Horo-

Y con esa simple frase estaba de nuevo en la realidad y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa y de nuevo la sinapsis me puso coherente –Tu me gustas mucho Anna, y todas las estupideces que hice, lo hice por ti, para que yo te gustara, pero nunca nada salía bien y yo me frustraba y…- No pude seguir hablando porque sentí de nuevo los labios de Anna sobre los míos.

-Entendí el mensaje, Horokeu- y de nuevo esa sonrisa perfecta – En serio quiero dormir estoy cansada-

Vi como entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta, me quedé unos cuantos segundos de pie con la mirada perdida en algún punto de esta y empecé a caminar por el pasillo para encontrar mi habitación, me sentía mal, y me asuste aun más al pensar que Anna no respondiera a mis sentimientos y la amistad que teníamos se podría esfumar

- Horokeu-

Volteé de inmediato y estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, nerviosa, sonrojada y titubeando – Tu también me gustas- Y de nuevo cerró la puerta, me sentí más feliz que nunca.

* * *

**FIN XD**

Estoy sin palabras, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y más con esta pareja. ¡HURRA! No maté a nadie como generalmente lo hago :D.

Agradecimientos: _Kahia-chan_, por permitirme entrar al foro y dejarme participar en él. _Mel_, a ti por ponerme el reto y hacerme salir de mi cotidianidad en lo que escribo, disfruté mucho escribiendo esto. Y a todas las chicas del foro por recibirme amenamente, en verdad se los agradezco en exceso.

Espero que les guste, y pues si no les gusta espero sus críticas.

Si ven algún error de ortografía, les pido disculpas, aunque **CREO** que no hay ninguno

Y recuerden un Review no impide vivir, pero alegran mi vida XD

Éxitos y besos.


End file.
